Todas las decisiones tienen sus consecuencias
by Angy Hatake
Summary: Tal y como lo dice el titulo, todo tiene sus consecuencias y Kakashi y Sakura tendran que enfrentar las suyas.
1. El encuentro y ¿la cita?

**Decisiones**

Capitulo 1

"El encuentro"

Todo esto comenzó, hacia ya un par de años; cuando el equipo 7 se desintegro por la huida de Sasuke y la partida de Naruto; esto provoco que Sakura se quedara entrenando con Tsunade-shisiu; tampoco Kakashi, ya que se estaba en misiones de todo tipo alrededor del pais.

Sakura se sentia sola y abandonada; despues se entero de que Kakashi acababa de regresar a la aldea y rapidamente fue a su encuentro; pero su busqueda fue infructuosa, hasta que tuvo una corazonada de donde podia estar, y si efectivamente se encontraba alli: en la roca de los heroes, observando el nombre de su difunto amigo. Sakura al ver a su sensei no hizo mas que lanzarse contra de el y abrazarlo, a lo que el jönnin respondio a aquel gesto un tanto sorprendido, mientras que Sakura sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia lo beso en la mejilla inconsientemente; el peliplata que de por si estaba sorprendido por el abarazo tan repentino, el beso lo dejo atonito y todo esto ocurrio mientras caian al pasto, ella encima de el.

La kunoichi al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido se incorporo rapidamente quedando asi de rodillas y con vergüenza comenzo a pedirle disculpas a su sensei…

-Kakashi-sensei lo lamento tanto, perdoneme, no me di cuenta es que estaba tan contenta de verlo…- replico la pelirrosa antes de ser interrumpida.

-No hay problema,… solo no seas tan efusiva la proxima vez- dijo el jönnin mientras reia al ver que la cara de su exalumna estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Y dime Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el peliplata mientras se levantaba, intentando disimular que no se habia dado cuenta del beso y vaya que que le costo disimular ya que lo habia sentido hasta la punta del dedo gordo del pie y le habia dejado una sensacion que no conocia, era como si algo le hubiese atravesado el corazon, revitalizandolo completamente y haciendolo sentir como si se le fuera a salir del pecho, si asi era como se sentia aquel genio en ese momento, hasta que una voz lo saco de aquel trance en el que estaba sumido…

-bi…bi…bien, gracias- dijo la kunoichi todavia apenada por lo sucedido.

Despues de un silencio un poco incomodo…

-…-

-Oiga, sensei… lo invito a cenar a mi casa esta noche, si esta libre, claro- dijo una sakura ya más tranquila que todavia estaba en el pasto de rodillas.

-Claro que si- contesto Kakashi

-Estaria bien a las 8:00- dijo la medico

-Si, nos vemos- dijo el sensei en su tipico tono despreocupado de siempre mientras ayudaba a la pelirrosa a levantarse.

Camino a su casa Sakura observaba el suelo algo pensativa, mientras se preguntaba por que habia reaccionado asi ante la llegada de su sensei y asi al estar tan concentrada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta del poste que se le atraveso en el camino, golpeandose asi en la frente…

-¡Auch¡- decia la medico sobandose la frente, mientras su inner hacia acto de aparicion en su cabeza…

-"¿Pues en que vas pensando?¡, a si en kakashi-sensei, ¿verdad?"- decia la inner en un tono un tanto morboso.

Ya pasado el incidente con el poste, la kunoichi ya en su casa se dedicaba a preparar la cena.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi se alistaba para aquella cena, al tiempo que pensaba: -"¿Por qué me eh sentido así cuando me besó?"-; y entonces comenzo a sentir como su piel se erizaba de tan solo recordar aquel gesto de ternura tan espontaneo…

-"Sera que, …no, no puede ser…"- se decia a asi mismo aquel peliplata, intentando negar lo que comenzaba a sentir por aquella joven. Y es que si, no podia ser que se hubiera enamorado tan repentinamente y por algo tan insignificante como aquel beso.

* * *

-Toc,toc…- resonaba en la puerta.

-¡Ya voy¡- gritaba Sakura, mientras salia apresuradamente de la cocina y deteniendose solo frente al espejo que estaba aun lado de la entrada, para echarse un ultimo vistazo, al tiempo que su inner protagonizaba otra intomisión en su cabeza, y en tono emocionado decia…

-"!Lista!? A la de 3… ¡3¡"- y obedeciendola asi, la joven abrio la puerta; el jönnin al percartarse de que la puerta se abria, tomó un gran trago de saliva y tratando de esconder su nerviosismo…

-¡Ho…, ¿Qué te pasó?, y ese raspon en la frente?- pregunto sorprendido el shinobi, mientras señalaba con su dedo indice el raspon en la frente de la kunoichi.

-¡oh¡, no es nada- espetó apenada la medico, intentando taparse con sus manos aquella marca en su rostro y regañandose en sus adentros…

-"Que tonta soy, como es que se me olvido curarme ese maldito raspón y me digo a mi misma ninja medico…"- pensaba la pelirrosa, antes de ser sacada de sus pensamientos por aquel shinobi…

- Valgame, creo que es la primera vez que eh llegado temprano a algun lado, se me hace que hoy va a nevar y eso que estamos en pleno verano- decia el ex-anbu en un tono un tanto sarcasticó.

-Vaya, que bromista me salio, pase por favor…- inquirio Sakura, un tanto sorprendida por la vestimenta de su invitado, ya que traia un pantalón color hueso de gabardina y una playera de manga larga en color azul marino, que traia aderida la ya tipica mascara del jönnin y para su sorpresa no traia el hitai-ate, simplemente traia su ojo carmesí cerrado, y asi dejandola ver la cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo de arriba abajo; y todo iba perfectamente acompañado de su ya bien conocido cabello color platino algo alborotado.

Más sin embargo habia algo que llamaba mucho más la atencion de la joven medico, y ese algo era el ramo de flores que sostenia su sensei en su mano derecha, tras la espalda, como si quisiera ocultarlo...

-Y eso?- pregunto una muy intrigada Sakura.

-Etto..., son para ti, en agradecimiento por la invitación- dijo nervioso el peliplata mientras se lo daba a la sonrojada kunoichi, que lo aceptaba con gusto.

Y asi mientras avanzaba la noche, charlaban de lo mas animado sobre las misiones que habian tenido en el tiempo que no se habian visto; Kakashi observaba atentamente a la pelirrosa y se dio cuenta de lo diferente que se veia, ya que llevaba un ligero vestido color rosa palo, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, dejandolo asi ver sus muy bien torneadas pantorrillas y un poco de sus firmes muslos; con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y con unos cuantos mechones que caian sobre su rostro, y con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas y como toque final un muy sutil brillo sobre sus labios, que hacia que estos se vieran un poco mas carnosos.

Si, por primera vez el la veia de un modo diferente, ya no era su pequeña alumna, no, ya no lo era desde hacia un tiempo, pero fue hasta ese momento que la vio como lo que era ahora... una hermosa mujer.


	2. La cena

"**La cena"**

Capitulo 2

-Por favor, sientese a la mesa, ya voy a servir la cena- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor Sakura?- pregunto el peliplata algo tenso y nervioso.

-Si, claro, que es- dijo la medico todavia sonriendo.

-No, me hables de usted, ni me digas sensei, por que ya no lo soy mas para ti, solo dime por mi nombre- inquirio el apenado jönnin rascandose una mejilla, sonriendo con su unico ojo visible.

-Claro… Kakashi- respondio un poco sonrojada y sorprendida por la peticion del shinobi.

Una vez que estuvo servida la cena, Sakura se sentó frente a el y notó como el hombre comenzó a bajarse la mascara; al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rapido, por la expectación de al fin poder ver su rostro sin siquiera haberlo planeado.

-"!Chaaa¡, al fin sabremos como es¡"- esxclamaba la inner al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Sakura se inclinaba hacia adelante cada vez más, como si eso fuera a ayudar aquel el peliplata bajara ese trozo de tela más rapido, hasta que…

-¿Estas bien, Sakura?, te ves algo exaltada- dijo el shinobi soltando su mascara, dejandola solo 2 centrimetros debajo de su posicion original, mientras sacaba a la kunoichi de su estado semi-catatonico de golpe.

-S…si, es que jamás eh visto su rostro… y no pense que fuera a quitarse la máscara esta noche y me emociona que al fin podre saber como es- dijo algo nerviosa, mientras agachaba la mirada hacia su lado derecho para que el no viera el rojo rubor que habia subido hasta sus mejillas.

-¿Es que acaso pensabas que iba a comer por osmosis?- pregunto divertido el jönnin, al tiempo que terminaba de bajar el trozo de tela, dejandola asi ver lo que el tanto escondia del mundo.

-"!Woow¡, pero que guapo es, deberia de existir una ley que prohibiera esconder algo asi, esto deberia ser patrimonio de la humanidad"- espetó furiosa la inner alzando lo brazos y moviendolos de arriba a bajo, como queriendo golpear al peliplata por esconder ese rostro; y es que tenia razon de estarlo, ya que el ex-anbu tenia una nariz afilada y recta estilo Sasuke Uchiha, una barbilla varonil, una boca sexy, una hermosa sonrisa y al parecer Kakashi era de a los que no les crece barba ni bigote, asi que tenia una piel visiblemente lisa, simplemente… perfecto; Sakura no veia el motivo por el cual el cubria su rostro.

-¿Sorprendida?- pregunto sonriendo a la boquiabierta kunoichi.

-U… un poco…, etto… puedo preguntarte algo Kakashi?- dijo Sakura mientras colocaba su quijada en el lugar que le correspondia.

-Por supuesto- respondio en su comun tono despreocupado.

-¿Por qué cubre su rostro?, su sharingan no me sorprende, ¿pero su rostro?- intrigo la medico.

-La verdad es que ya no recuerdo el motivo, pero se me a hecho tan cotidiano, que cuando no la uso, siento como si estuviera desnudo.- respondio el shinobi.

Esa ultima palabra hizo eco en el interior de la pelirrosa, haciendo que su inner apareciera casi automaticamente en sus pensamientos y empezara a balbucear…

-"Te imaginas, a Kakashi… des–nu–do"- decia la inner haciendo enfasis picaronamente en cada silaba de esa palabra.

-¡Callate¡- dijo Sakura entredientes, al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza y se le lograba ver una vena saltada sobre ella, mientras alzaba su mano a forma de puño a la altura de su rostro.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Kakashi extrañado.

-No, no es nada solo hablaba conmigo misma- dijo la kunoichi con una gotita tipo anime en la frente y haciendo con los brazos un ademán de no pasa nada.

Terminada la cena y pasado aquel pequeño incidente el jönnin ayudo a la pelirrosa a recoger la mesa.

Luego de eso se sentaron en la sala y comenzaron a charlar de nuevo, mientras tomaban un poco de sake que Sakura le habia robado a su maestra, despues de un rato la bebida comenzó a hacer efecto sobre aquella pareja, que comenzó a desinhibirse poco a poco…

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Konohagakure, cierta rubia de ojos color miel y de grandes atributos, daba vueltas a su hogar haciendo gala de su monstruosa fuerza, buscando aquella preciada bebida que tan celosamente habia ocultado de su ayudante…

-¡¿Dónde esta?¡- preguntaba al aire en pleno ataque de histeria, que hizo terminara en el suelo de su revuelto hogar en un estado semicomatoso y con un tic nervioso apoderandose de su cuerpo cada cierto tiempo.

* * *

Hola, quiero darles las gracias por los reviews, espero les guste mi historia tanto como a mi; prometo que dejare reviews en TODAS las historias que lea, por que ahora ya se lo importantes que son para los autores.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic. :)


	3. Kakashi un ¿monstruo?

"**Kakashi un ¿monstruo?"**

Capitulo 3

-Kakashi tengo que decirte algo…- pronuncio la pelirrosa en un tono un tanto seductor, mientras se precipitaba hacia el shinobi; esto hizo que el peliplata abriera lo ojos de par en par, al tiempo que sentia como se le hacia un vacio en el estomago, pero lo unico que pudo hacer fue dar un gran trago de saliva.

-S… si, ¿que?- dijo esperanzado, esperando que ella dijera lo que el tanto queria escuchar.

-Se nos acabó el sake… deja voy por más- respondío la desonrientada y ebria kunoichi, acabando con la ilusion del jönnin, mientras se levantaba y avanzaba torpemente por la sala, hasta que tropezó consigo misma, pero gracias a que se encontraba ahí su briago sensei, que aunque no estaba en todos sus sentidos, logró cuando menos evitar que ella se golpeara la cabeza con el piso, quedando asi el por encima de ella con lo brazos entrelazados por detrás de la cabeza de su joven compañera, mientras se veian fijamente.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado el portados del sharingan, mientras sentia que el corazónse le salia del pecho por tenerla tan cerca…

Sin decir nada, aquella joven de rosados cabellos tomo el rostro del que alguna vez fue su sensei entre sus manos, acercardolo más hacia ella para besarlo tierna y apasionadamente; los labios de ella eran más suaves y dulces de lo que el se hubiera imaginado alguna vez…

-Ka…ka…shi…- susurro la joven sin separarse de el, abriendo un poco lo ojos.

-Shhhh…- siseo el peliplata mientras colocaba su dedo indice sobre la boca de la kunoichi para evitar que siguiera hablando.

Kakashi comenzó a besar con pasión cada parte de su cuerpo: su boca, su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, sus manos, su pecho, su estomago, su vientre…; al llegar a este ultimo punto, se detuvo y volvio hacia arriba, posandose nuevamente frente a ella y la miro con ternura y con su rodilla separó las piernas de su amada, y acomodo entre estas sus caderas, las cuales friccionaba apasionadamente contra las de ella, mientras le besaba el cuello; ella mientras tanto se limitaba a disfrutar de las caricias que le eran proporcionadas de parte de aquel hombre; luego el deslizó sus manos hacia sus pechos por encima del vestido.

-"Y, ¡por Kami¡, ¡son tan hermosos¡"- pensó.

Pequeños, redondos, pezones erguidos, simplemente perfectos; la joven comenzó a percatarse que el sexo de el empezaba a crecer y endurecerse copiosamente en cada movimiento de cadera que el hacia. El comenzó a desnudarla como si tuviera el tiempo contado; pasando sus manos deseperadamente por el cuerpo de la joven, se deshizo del sosten que aun cubria los pechos de su amada y prosiguio con las pantis de esta, una vez que ella estuvo completamente desnuda, el se puso de rodillas frente a ella y la observo detenidamente, como si quisiera memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo como: sus rosados y erguidos pezones, su bien torneado cuerpo, su blanca e inmaculada piel, su rosado cabello, esos ojos color jade, y de esa forma se despojó de lo que el llevaba puesto y se precipito de nuevo sobre ella, disfrutando de cada contacto con el cuerpo de su amada. La joven por primera vez se sentia vulnerable y fragil, tanto que habia comenzado a temblar de miedo y nerviosismo a la vez…

-Tranquila… todo estará bien- le susurro al oido el shinobi en un intento por calmarla.

Los suaves suspiros de placer de Sakura finalmente penetraron el rojo velo de deseo que nubló su cerebro. Kakashi se quedo quieto, mientras sentia como la dulce boca de Sakura se apoderaba nuevamente de la suya, y como sus pequeñas manos se deslizaban hacia arriba y se entrelazaban con sus plateados cabellos, atormentandolo, y es que hacia tanto que no estaba con una mujer que se estaba convirtiendo en un animal y por primera vez en su vida se despreció, pero ya no podia detenerse, asi que comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos hacia la zona prohibida de su compañera, introdujo lentamente uno de sus dedos hacia su interior, percatandose que ella ya estaba tan exitada como el; colocó su sexo erecto en su intimidad para penetrarle, cuando ella, tomandole de los hombros le detuvo y mirandole fijamente…

-Por favor… ten cuidado- dijo timidamente.

-No te preocupes- respondio el sin atreverse a mirar esos ojos verdes que lo miraban con nerviosismo.

Acto seguido a esto, Kakashi se deslizó sobre ella y la penetró de golpe, y deteniendose ahí dejó escapar un profundo gemido; la joven soltó una brusca inhalación que era un mezcla de placer y dolor e intentó con desesperación quitarselo de encima, pero el se lo impidió tomandola por muñecas, para colocarlas por encima de su cabeza. Kakashi estaba profundamente sumergido en ella, colmándola; Sakura casi grito cuando el comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y hacia delante entrando en un frenezí de vaiven, mientras que por la mejilla de la joven se deslizaban unas pocas lagrimas por el dolor que aun sentia en ese momento, al tiempo que mordia su labio inferior para no gritar, pero algo comenzó a apoderarse de los dos y ese algo era el delicioso orgasmo que alcanzaron al mismo tiempo; con intensos espasmos Sakura atrapó su miembro dentro de ella, el sin poder reprimirse y dejando escapar un gemido, descargó aquel espeso y tibio liquido dentró de ella sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso podia traerles. El dejó salir un profundo suspiro, intentando recuperar el aliento…

-"¿Qué diablos eh hecho?"- pensó el peliplata.

-"soy un estupido"- agregó mentalmente.

Kakashi se puso derecho y se aparto de ella, desesperado por recuperar el control, vio a su lado a esa joven que el acababa de convertir en mujer, con zurcos en las mejillas por las lagrimas que habia derramado y con su respiracion aun agitada; le entro un sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento, aunado con un poco de arrepentimiento, por que sabia que lo que habia hecho estaba mal, ella tan solo tenia 17 años y habia sido su alumna; pero muy aparte de eso, no podia dar credito a lo que hizo… habia arrancado de golpe su inocencia, sintiendose asi como el peor ser sobre la tierra, como decirlo… se sentia como un monstruo, si…, esa era la palabra que describia perfectamente como se sentia el en ese preciso instante y queriendo alejarse lo mas rapido de alli comenzó a vestirse desesperadamente.

Oyó el roce de la tela de Kakashi mientras este se vestia, le dolia el cuerpo y cada milimetro de la piel le ardia por lo besos…

-Perdoname, por favor perdoname- pronuncio el alterado shinobi, mientras terminaba de vestirse y comenzaba a salir casi corriendo de alli.

-Por favor no te vayas…- dijo la pelirrosa con un hilo de voz mientras lo veia alejarse de ella.

Al escuchar esto, el no pudo más que detenerse en seco ante la puerta y al tiempo que la abria giro su rostro un poco y evitando cruzar la mirada con la de ella…

-Perdoname- murmuró, mientras agachaba la cabeza y se marchaba de ahí, dejandola sola de nuevo.

Despues de esa ocasión, Kakashi tomó la firme decisión de no verla más, y no por que no la amara, sino por que la amaba demasiado y temia convertirse de nuevo en ese monstruo y volver a hacerle daño, como lo habia hecho esa noche.


	4. Dandolé tiempo al tiempo

"**Dandolé tiempo al tiempo"**

Capitulo 4

Habia pasado ya cerca de un mes y medio desde aquel encuentro con Kakashi, y aunque no habia tenido contacto con el en todo ese tiempo y a pesar de lo que pasó esa noche, no le odiaba ni le guardaba rencor, más sin embargo estaba algo confundida por las acciones de el; pero aun asi lo amaba, por eso no lo buscaria, no cometeria el mismo error que cometío con Sasuke, el de perseguirlo hasta hartarlo; mejor dejaria que el regresara cuando estuviera listo, ya que estaba segura que el regresaria, ¿como lo sabia?, quien sabe , tan solo sabia y con esa convicción y esos pensamientos ella seguia adelante con su vida, intentando pensar lo menos posible en el.

Pero de un tiempo para acá se habia percatado de unos malestares, a los cuales no les habia prestado la atencion debida, ya que no habian interferido con su rutina diaria, pero estos se hicieron más fuertes y frecuentes, tales como que cuando entrenaba con Tsunade se mareaba al esquivar bruscamente los golpes que venian de parte de su maestra, que se cansaba con facilidad, ya que ya no rendia como antes, y que al levantarse por la mañanas tenia nauseas y que al pasar por el mercado en las tardes se le revolvia el estomago al punto de devolver todo lo que hubiera comido en el dia; y aunque se habia dado cuenta que no habia reglado hacia ya desde un mes y medio, ella se lo atribuia al estrés al que estaba siendo sometida constamente con misiones y horarios de hospital, sin contar sus pocas horas de sueño si es que tenia la suerte de tenerlas.

Pero para estar más segura se realizó una prueba casera y cuando esta le dio el resultado…

-No,… no puede ser…- se decia preocupada la kunoichi sosteniendo aquella prueba con una de sus manos mientras que dirjia la otra a su vientre.

-E… estoy emb… embarazada…- susurro para si mientras una lagrima furtiva corria por su mejilla, al tiempo que mordia un poco su labio inferior.

En ese preciso momento quiso salir corriendo a buscar Kakashi, pero al llegar al umbral de su hogar se detuvo en seco, al recordar lo que se habia prometido, asi que deshecho la idea de buscarlo rapidamente…

-"Y ahora, ¿que vamos a hacer?"- preguntó su inner preocupada.

-Seguir adelante… sin que nadia se entere- pronuncio cortante la pelirrosa.

-"Ni siquiera Kakashi?"- intrigó angustiada la inner.

-No, ni siquiera el- dijo secamente.

Y asi la joven continuo con sus entrenamientos, misiones y horarios, intentando subir de peso lo más poco posible, pero aun asi…

-"Sabes?, aunque te has controlado, ya se te comienza a notar"- dijó preocupada la inner.

-Si, … lo sé- decia Sakura ya con 4 meses de embarazo, mientras sacaba de un cajon unos vendajes…

-"¿Qué piensas hacer?"- pregunto angustiada la inner.

-Lo unico que puedo hacer por ahora- dijo para si, mientras tomabalos vendajes y los colocaba alrededor de su ya abultado vientre y los ajustaba lo más que podia…

-Perdoname…- susurro con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras encaminaba sus manos hacia su fajado vientre.

-Ojala todo fuera más facil- pronuncio mientras agachaba la cabeza, al haber terminado con la acción.

* * *

Pasó cerca de un mes y el destino los volvio a unir una vez más, o más bien Tsunade…

-Sakura, tengo una mision de clase "A"- pronuncio en tono severo la mandamás.

-Hai- dijo la medico asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Al ser una mision de alto rango, me tome la libertad de escoger a tus compañeros de mision, los cuales seran: Yamato, Sai y Kakashi…- decia la de las coletas.

Sakura sintio como su corazón se detuvo un instante al escuchar el nombre de su amado.

-Los elegi, por que como tu bien sabes todos ellos pertenecieron a ANBU y al ser una mision un tanto peligrosa te sabran proteger… asi sea con su vida de ser necesesario- espeto seriamente Tsunade.

-¿Cuáles seran los detalles de la mision?- pregunto Sakura intentando reponerse de la impresión.

-En cuanto lleguen tus compañeros, les dare los detalles- respondio la rubia.

Despues de un momento comenzaron a llegar los mencionados en el siguiente orden y con sus respectivos saludos, el primero fue Sai, con su ya tipico…

-Hola fea- dijo con su ya muy conocida sonrisa en los labios.

Despues llego Yamato-taichou…

-¡Kombawa¡ Sakura-chan- dijo el castaño aluzandose la cara de abajo hacia arriba con una lampara.

Y unos minutos despues aparecio frente a ella en una nube de humo aquel que tantos desvelos le hacia pasar desde hacia ya 5 meses…

-¡Yo¡, hace tiempo que no te veia- dijo el peliplata alzando la mano a forma de saludo y con una tranquilidad que a cualquiera le hubiera hecho pensar que nada entre ellos habia pasado.

Mientras tanto el mundo de cierta pelirrosa se desmoronaba ante la perplejidad de sus ojos, es que acaso no habia sido nada para el?, ella llevaba en su vientre al hijo o hija de aquel copy-nin y a el no le importaba siquiera lo que habia pasado esa noche?, que solo era una más de su lista?; pero sin embargo por otro lado Kakashi hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance para no tirarse de rodillas ante ella pedirle perdon y una segunda oportunidad, pero más que nada lo hacia para que la hokage no se diera cuenta…

-¿Han entendido todos los aspectos de la mision?- intrigó con seriedad la de grandes atributos.

-¡Hai¡- respondieron a coro los ninjas.

-Ahora retirense y por favor… tengan cuidado- agregó la hokage haciendo un ademán con la mano en señal de retirada, mientras observaba como se iban de su oficina.

Ya fuera de la oficina…

-Entonces partiremos en cuanto anochezca- dijo Yamato.

-¡Hai¡- respondieron todos al unisono.

Acto seguido se separaron, pues solo tenian una hora para preparar lo que necesitarian para la mision.

* * *

Hola¡, se que me tarde mucho con este cap, pero no saben la odisea que pase para poder escribirlo… ufff…(quitandose el sudor de la frente), pero al fin aquí esta¡ wiiiii¡(brincando de emocion y tirando todo a su alrededor…Crash¡…mmmm… que fue eso?) , en este cap me centre mas en Sakura espero les sea de su agrado; prometo (alzando la mano a forma de promesa) subir el siguiente más pronto y tambien prometo hablar más de nuestro amado copy-nin(abrazando a su Kakashi imaginario tamaño real….que paradojico no?). Quiero dar las gracias a todos lo que me dejaron review, no saben como me animan con sus comentarios, bueno ya no les quito más su tiempo.

Str Mercury(y si sele perdona todo a ese shinobi taaaan sexy:P)

Hatake Nabiki

RyUuZaKi-RoTh(jajaja como me hicieron reir tus comentarios)

Wendolyne

Sakufan

Aire2409

dani555

chio-miau

a1dee

Karina Natsumi

Katarina

katia

Miguel ( el es mi primo jiji y lo quiero mucho)

GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN :)


	5. El Secreto

"**El Secreto…"**

Capitulo 5

Era ya la hora fijada y en la entrada de Konoha los 4 ninjas estaban listos partir; pronto comenzaron a saltar de arbol en arbol, mientras que cierto paliducho obsevaba con insistencia a su compañera de mision, hasta que esta se sintio incomodada ante tal comportamiento, que se vio obligada a preguntar…

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- dijo molesta ante la persistencia de su compañero.

-Sabes fea…, creo que estas más gorda- dijo el palido en su neutral tono de siempre.

-¿Y a ti que si es asi?- espetó furiosa la medico.

-No, nada yo solo decia- dijo sai con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Habian pasado apenas unas dos horas, desde la partida, y Sakura estaba comenzando a quedarse atrás; los demás al percatarse de eso, retrocedieron hasta llegar con ella…

-¿Estas bien?- intrigó Yamato.

-Si, solo estoy un poco cansada- dijo la pelirrosa algo agitada.

-Kakashi-senpai será mejor que acampemos aquí esta noche- replico el castaño.

-¿Ya te has cansado?, vaya si que has perdido condición- diijo el paliducho en tono burlón.

-Solo callate…- añadio tajantemente la joven sin siquiera voltear a verlo, para sorpresa de su compañero.

Ante tal acto el joven ANBU se sintio desconcertado, que era algo extraño en el puesto que según el decia no tener sentimientos ni emociones; asi que decidio acercarse a su capitan…

-Yamato taichou…- pronuncio el joven paliducho.

-Si?...- respondio el castaño.

-Creo que la fea esta enferma y mucho, ya que no ha discutido conmigo en todo el camino y muy aparte de eso… no cree que se cansó demasiado rapido?- añadio el dibujante.

-Lo más seguro es que no ha estado descansando bien, talvez esta muy estresada de tantas misiones, entrenamientos y horarios de hospital- contestó el poseedor del jutsu de madera intentando calmar la preocupacion de su joven compañero.

Mientra tanto cierto peliplata intentaba mantener la compostura ante sus compañeros de equipo; pero al parecer no lo estaba haciendo bien ya que Yamato notó su intranquilidad y se acerco a este…

-Sabe Kakashi senpai? Yo se que algo no anda bien con usted y tambien se que se trata de Sakura-chan- dijo Yamato.

-mmm?- contesto el shinobi haciendose el desentendido y es que por un momento se sintio descubierto.

-Esta bien, cuando quiera hablar solo aviseme- dijo el ANBU dando un pesado suspiro para luego sonreirle a su senpai queriendole dar a entender que tiene todo su apoyo.

Acto seguido este hizo unas cuantas posiciones de manos y de la tierra comenzaron a salir troncos que fueron dando forma a una pequeña casa en la cual pasaron una noche relativamente tranquila, y digo relativamente ya que Kakashi se ofrecio para hacer guardia y por hacer guardia entiendase observar a Sakura dormir toda la noche y es que tanto se concentró en "hacer guardia" que no se dio cuenta que a lo lejos lo obervaban desde unos arboles…

Ya por la mañana reiniciaron el viaje y justo cuando estaban a medio camino Kakashi se detuvo y ordenó que los demás hicieran lo mismo, pero ya era demasiado tarde el enemigo ya habia tomado ventaja y los habian rodeado; y haciendo uso del elemento sorpresa los ninjas renegados lograron separar al equipo, aunque solo a Sai y Sakura lograron quedarse juntos, ambos luchaban incesantemente, pero Sakura al no estar en optimas condiciones no sintio cuando unos de los ninjas se colocó detrás de ella y de un golpe seco la dejó inconsiente, haciendo asi que cayera de la rama en la que se encontraba y aunque Sai se encontraba con ella no pudo hacer nada ya que el enemigo lo tenia acorralado, cuando hubo terminada la pelea Sai a duras penas tomó en sus brazos a su compañera y asi logro afirmar cuando menos para el que Sakura si estaba más gorda, pero pronto recordó que tenia que reunirse con sus compañeros, una vez que estos estuvieron juntos decidieron acampar de nuevo ya que sin la kunoichi en optimas condiciones no podrian avanzar; entonces Yamato volvio a hacer unas cuantas posiciones de manos para crear asi una nueva cabaña aunque esta era un poco más grande ya que le habia agregado una habitacion más y es que esta era para que la joven pudiera descansar más placidamente, ya una vez adentro examinó a Sakura dando por hecho que solo estaba inconsiente y que pronto despertaria, salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta tras de si y se sento junto a Kakashi quien leia entretenidamente su librito anaranjado, mientras que Sai dormia en el rincon…

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- intrigó el peliplata apartando la vista de su lectura y posandola sobre el joven que dormia en el rincon.

-Claro- respondio muy sonriente el taichou.

Entonces el copy ninja comenzó a contar todo lo que habia con Sakura desde el momento en que regreso a la aldea, hasta lo que paso en el departamento de ella aquella noche y lo mal que sentia por haberla dejado sola despues de eso…

-Y entonces que esta esperando…- interrumpio el ANBU castaño.

-¿Qué espero de que?- dijo el portador del sharingan un tanto confundido.

-Pues para disculparse por haberla dejado sola y pedirle que lo deje volver…- añadio el joven hombre a su senpai.

-Pero ella no me aceptara despues de todo lo que le hecho- dijo muy angustiado el de los ojos dispar.

-Claro que lo hara- dijo una voz intrusa pero conocida.

Los dos ANBUS mayores giraron sus rostros hacia el lugar del cual provenia la voz...

-¿Desde cuando estas despierto?- preguntaron al unisono los desconcertados ninjas mayores.

-Nunca dormí- dijo el joven dibujante tranquilamente, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-Sabe…, Sakura podra ser fea, gorda, nada femenina, torpe, gritona, infantil, etc, etc, pero jamás rencorosa y mucho menos con usted…- agregó Sai.

Y justo cuando este termino de hablar, se escucho el correr de la puerta de la habitacion de Sakura y de esta vieron salir a la mencionada como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la salida de la cabaña, para sorpresa de los allí presentes; Kakashi habia ido tras de ella, cuando la hubo alcanzado se percató que habia salido a vomitar, el se acerco a ella y la tomó por el hombro para que no cayera y dicho y hecho ella cayó desmayada por el esfuerzo, y el hombre solo alcanzó a tomarla como quien toma a una muñeca de trapo, por la mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba ponerla boca arriba y asi cargarla hasta el interior de la cabaña, cosa que para el no era muy dificil, pero lo que no se esperaba era que que al pasar la mano por el vientre de la joven lo palpara exageradamente duro y prominente, asi que rapidamente entró en la cabaña y ordeno a Yamato que lo siguiera, mientras dejaba a la susodicha en su habitacion…

-¡Necesito que la revises, algo no esta bien con ella¡- dijo o más bien casi grito el shinobi visiblemente preocupado.

-¡Hai¡, pero necesito que salga, yo le avisare…- respondio Yamato y dicho esto saco a el peliplata de la habitacion, no sin que antes este le explicara lo que habia pasado y entonces cerró la puerta tras de si.

Una media hora despues la puerta de la habitacion comenzó a abrirse, al tiempo que Yamato asomaba la cabeza por la ranura de esta…

-Kakashi senpai, tiene que ver esto…- dijo secamente intentando ocultar lo más posible el interior de la habitacion.

El copy ninja obedecio casi automaticamente a la peticion y lo primero que notó al entrar a la habitacion fue un rincon el cual estaba repleto de vendajes amontonados, pero la sorpresa se la llevo al ver a su amada tendida en el piso con un prominente vinetre que correspondia al de un embarazo de 5 o 6 meses…

-N…no…no puede ser, m…mi Sakura esta embarazada…- pronuncio atropelladamente intentando dar credito a aquella escena, pero sus piernas le fallaron y estrepitosamente cayó de rodillas y al tiempo que una pequeña pero furtiva lagrima broto de su unico ojo visible y rodo por su mejilla, hasta ser absorbida por el paño que cubria su rostro.

-Despues de lo que usted me dijo, decidí descubrirle el abdomen y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al ver lo vendajes tan ajustados, y entonces pensé que eran ellos los causantes de sus malestares, asi que comence a retirarlos, pero mi sorpresa fue aun mayor, al ver como conforme los quitaba su vientre iba aumentando de volumen y basado en su talla, creo no debe tener más de 5 o 6 meses, hay que dar gracias a Kami, ya que parece ser que el bebe esta bien; y es que Sakura acomodo los vendajes de tal manera que no lo lastimaran, pero aun asi…no estoy muy seguro…- explico el joven castaño.

-P…pero por que n…no nos dijo…- pronuncio casi en un hilo de voz el jönnin y es que se le estaba quebrando la voz.

-Quiero pensar que tuvo una muy buena razon para hacer algo asi, pero por que exponerse asi…- dijo algo angustiado el taichou.

-Cancela la mision…- dijo vagamente el shinobi.

-¿Como?- intrigo el joven capitan.

-Cancela la mision, que Sai mande un mensaje a la Hokage explicando lo que paso y que volveremos lo más pronto posible- espetó el peliplata en un tono serio y frio, intentando recuperar la compostura.

-¡Hai¡, Kakashi senpai…- dijo Yamato, mientras salia de la habitacion y dejaba solos al shinobi y a la kunoichi.

Una vez que estos estuvieron solos…

-¿Por qué?, si tan solo no hubiera sido un cobarde esa noche, si tan solo no te hubiera dejado sola- decia el copy ninja mientras acercaba temeroso una de sus manos al vientre de la pelirrosa y cuando apenas hubo posado esta sobre ella, sintio un pequeño golpe proveniente de aquel ser crecia dentro de ella…

-Parece que seras tan fuerte como tu madre- pronuncio al tiempo que un ataque de risa nerviosa lo embargaba.

-Pero el hubiera no existe y por cobarde te perdi y con ello la posibilidad de que ese bebe fuese mio…que suerte tiene el que sea su padre, no sabe como lo envidio…- sollozó el pobre hombre, cuando escucho el correr de una puerta…

-Kakashi senpai, Sai a mandado el mensaje, ¿a que hora partiremos mañana?- pregunto Yamato.

-Lo haremos ahora mismo- respondio Kakashi.

-Pero es de noche y Konoha no queda a dos dias y medio de distancia si vamos caminando…- dijo un desconcertado capitan antes de ser interrumpido…

-Iremos a Suna, nos queda a unas tres horas si vamos caminando y estoy seguro que Gaara-san nos recibira, asi que dile a Sai que se prepare para partir y desde Suna mandaremos otro mensaje a la Hokage explicando la decision…- ordeno el peliplata.

-Disculpe que lo moleste de nuevo, pero ¿Quién llevara a Sakura?, si quiere yo puedo hacerlo- pronuncio el capitan en un vano intento por hacer menos la agonia de su senpai.

-No yo lo hare…- dijo tajantemente el portador del sharingan.

Ya en camino hacia Suna, cierto joven de cabello negro azabache, piel tan blanca como el papel y de normalmente expresion neutra, observaba fijamente a su compañera quien era llevada por el peliplata.

-"Eh leido que cuando una mujer esta embarazada, es por que tuvo sexo y tambien lei en otro libro que despues de estar embarazada durante nueve meses se tiene un bebe…mmm…¿Cómo sera un bebe?"- se preguntaba mentalmente el dibujante y no es que fuera

tonto sino que simplemente el nunca habia visto un bebe en su vida y ahora tendria la oportunidad de ver uno, bueno en unos meses y quizas si tenia suerte tambien veria como nacen, quizas….

Por otra parte, el shinobi llevaba a la joven al frente suyo, formando un concavo y convexo, para presionar lo menos posible al bebe.

Pero lo que nadie sabia era que Kakashi estaba siendo atormentado por un pequeño ser al que le encantaba golpearle el estomago, recordandole con cada golpe lo que pudo ser y que tal vez, solo talvez no sera….

* * *

Hola¡, que tal?

Les gusto?

Espero que si, disculpen la tardanza pero la inspiracion ya tenia rato que no pasaba por aquí (xD), espero sus criticas, opiniones e ideas.

Actualizare lo más pronto posible (y es que voy a secuestrar a la inspiracion un rato, espero no se molesten, luego se las regreso.) y muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews.


End file.
